Play Me A Symphony
by Songofmoonlight
Summary: [Update Chap 2] Karena penyakit neneknya, Haruno Sakura akhirnya kembali ke kota kelahirannya di Konoha setelah delapan tahun berlalu. Pertemuannya dengan teman semasa kecilnya, Uchiha Sasuke membawanya kepada kisah baru yang tidak ia sangka-sangka.
1. Intro

DISCLAIMER : Naruto nor it's characters belong to me.

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : AU, maybe typo(s)

 **Play Me A Symphony**

By Songofmoonlight

Chapter 1 : Intro

* * *

 **KONOHA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**

Seorang gadis mengenakan dress putih gading dengan motif bunga berwarna hijau berjalan ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang banyak yang sibuk dengan keperluannya masing-masing. Walaupun begitu, dengan rambut merah muda yang mencolok itu ia tidak sulit untuk ditemukan.

Sambil menarik koper coklatnya dan menggandeng tas hijaunya, ia melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu otomatis di depan airport. Ia membuka kacamatanya dan menunjukkan mata emeraldnya yang jernih dan indah. Kemudian mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit sore Konoha lalu mengalihkannya pada beberapa bangunan disampingnya, "Tempat ini sudah banyak berubah.." gumamnya.

Setelah beberapa langkah pemilik sepatu highheels hitam ini berhenti sejenak dan mengeluarkan handphone putihnya yang sedang melatunkan lagu classic karya musisi legendaris Mozart "Canon".

"Shizune-neesan! Aku sudah sampai di depan gerbang utama. Nee-san dimana?" katanya ceria pada orang diseberang telepon.

"Nee-san sudah sampai-ah, Sakura-chan sebelah kananmu." kata orang diseberang telepon itu.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kearah yang dikatakan, disitu ia melihat seorang wanita memakai baju berwarna ungu dan celana hitam melambai kepadanya.

"Nee-san!" katanya sambil berlari memeluk wanita yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Shizune tersenyum melihat kelakuan Sakura dan membalas pelukan Sakura, "Sakura-chan. Bagaimana perjalananmu?" tanyanya.

"Melelahkan. Tapi karena aku tidak sabar untuk pulang jadi sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untukku." jawabnya ceria.

Shizune hanya terkikih pelan, "Baik..baik. Tunggu sebentar, nee-san ambil mobil dulu." Shizune melambaikan kunci mobilnya yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Sakura mengganguk. "Hai hai.."

Setelah Shizune pergi Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya ketika melihat pemandangan disekitarnya.

"Baiklaaah, Konoha aku pulaaang!" katanya ceria.

Namaku Haruno Sakura, saat ini aku baru saja sampai di Jepang tepatnya di kota kelahiranku, Konoha. Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan pulang secepat ini setelah 8 tahun meninggalkan Jepang untuk sekolah diluar negeri. Eh, sudah lama? Jangan salah! Bahkan kukira aku tidak akan pernah pulang ke Jepang lagi. Bukannya aku tidak ingin, justru salah satu keinginan terbesarku adalah pulang kesini. Aku ingin menemui orang-orang yang kusayangi disini meskipun samar-samar tapi aku masih bisa mengingat kenangan yang ku dapatkan disini.

...

"Konoha sudah banyak berubah" Ucapku pelan tapi seperti masih bisa didengar oleh Shizune-nee-san yang sedang menyetir disampingku. Kami sudah berada di mobil Shizune-neesan beberapa menit yang lalu dan sekarang kami sudah keluar dari wilayah bandara.

"Yah, 8 tahun bukan waktu yang cepat Sakura-chan. Saat itu kau masih berumur 9 tahun dan sekarang kau sudah 17 tahun." katanya padaku sambil tersenyum padaku yang masih saja melihat pemandangan yang asing di sekelilingku.

"Hahaha.. Benar juga." aku tertawa kecil dan mengalihkan pandanganku yang tadinya terpaku diluar jendela padanya.

Shizune-nee-san lebih tua 10 tahun diatasku. Sebenarnya ia adalah asisten nenekku yang sudah 5 tahun bekerja dengan nenekku. Ia adalah tetanggaku sewaktu aku masih kecil dan selalu merawatku sehingga ia sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong nee-san, bagaimana keadaan nenek?" tanyaku pada nee-san yang sedang menyetir disebelahku

"Tsunade-sama baik-baik saja. Dia yang menyuruhku datang menjemputmu" jawabnya.

"Benarkah? Nee-san, bisakah kita kerumah sakit sekarang? Aku ingin menemui nenek" kataku tidak sabar.

"Bukannya kamu lelah?" tanyanya padaku

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, "Tidak, aku ingin bertemu nenek. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya"

"Baiklah." katanya tersenyum kecil kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya ke arah rumah sakit.

….

 **KONOHA HOSPITAL**

Dan disinilah aku, Konoha Hospital. Nenekku dirawat disini selama beberapa minggu terakhir karena penyakit jantungnya. Dan ini juga adalah alasanku pulang ke Konoha. Orangtuaku sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ayahku mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal saat aku berumur 7 tahun dan ibuku meninggal setahun lalu, tepatnya saat aku berumur 16 tahun. Dan nenek adalah satu-satunya keluargaku yang ada.

Aku melangkahkan kaku melewati koridor rumah sakit yang tidak begitu ramai dan Shizune-neesan tepat didepanku. Kami berhenti didepan kamar bertuliskan Tsunade Senju. Neesan menggetuk pintu putih itu pelan dan tersenyum padaku.

"Masuklah, Sakura-chan." kata Shizune-neesan sebelum aku meraih gagang pintu.

Didalam ruangan serba putih itu aku melihat beberapa rangkaian bunga dan keranjang buah diletakkan diatas meja di dekat tempat tidur. Diatas tempat tidur seorang wanita berambut pirang dan mata coklat menatapku lembut. Wajahnya tidak begitu segar tetapi senyum lembutnya menghias wajahnya membuat orang lain juga ingin tersenyum.

"Nenek! Aku kangen sekali padamu." kataku sambil mendekati dan kemudian memeluknya.

Ia menepuk pelan punggungku dan mendekapku erat, dan sambil melepas pelukanku. Aku tersenyum padanya, "Kau tidak terlihat tua, padahal kau sudah 70 tahunan".

Hebat. Ia terlihat sama dengan 8 tahun lalu ketika aku masih kecil. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menua! Bahkan mungkin wajahnya masih sama seperti waktu berumur 40 tahun. Sepertinya aku harus belajar banyak darinya.

Nenek membalas senyumku, mengusap pipiku, dan pelan-pelan mendekati mendekati telingaku seperti ingin berbisik tetapi kemudian tiba-tiba berteriak di telingaku, "Kenapa kau lama sekali, hah Sakura!" Refleks aku memegang telingaku dan menjauh dari tempat tidur.

"Nenek, kau tidak berubah. Ah..aduh, telingaku."Ukh, ternyata bukan hanya wajahnya yang tidak berubah, tempramennya pun tidak berubah!.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, kenapa kau mempermasalahkan umurku! Cucu macam apa kau ini? Hah?!" kata nenek sambil menunjuk-nujuk kearahku.

"Tsunade-sama. Sudah tenang, nanti kau bisa sakit lagi" kata Shizune-neesan mencoba menengkan

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, hah?!" katanya pada Shizune-neesan masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Maaf nek. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." kataku jujur sambil mengangguk-angukkan kepalaku tanda aku tidak berbohong.

Nenek menarik nafas panjang mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat ia angkat suara,"Sakura, bagaimana perjalannmu?"

Setelah memastikan ia tidak akan meneriakiku lagi aku berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dan duduk di kursi dekat ranjang, "Baik. Aku tidak sabar untuk datang kesini." Membayangkannya saja aku sudah sangat bersemangat.

Ia menatapku sejenak kemudian bertanya,"Bagaimana permainan biolamu?"

Jika ditanya begitu aku juga tidak tahu. Menurutku aku sudah mulai berkembang, tetapi itu saja belum cukup untukku. Silahkan saja katakan aku orang yang ambisius tetapi aku tidak ingin main-main dalam hal ini. "Aku sudah mengikuti banyak pertandingan dan pelatihan yang bisa aku dapatkan. Tapi meskipun begitu masih banyak yang harus aku tingkatkan dan aku tidak ingin berpuas diri. Aku masih harus banyak belajar. " kataku serius.

"Lalu, kau sudah putuskan tentang hal itu?"

"Tentu saja!" kataku mantap. "Mulai besok aku akan bersekolah di Sekolah Seni Konoha" lanjutku sambil tersenyum padanya.

Ia membalas senyumanku. "Kalau begitu pulanglah, kau harus istirahat untuk besok."

Aku menganguk dan kemudian berdiri dari tempat dudukku, "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu nek. Aku akan menjengukmu besok.. Cepat sembuh." kataku sambil menggengam tangannya.

"Baiklah.." jawabnya singkat.

"Aku akan mengantarmu" kata Shizune-neesan yang dari tadi diam sambil berjalan mendahuluiku.

Baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan, aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada nenek yang memanggilku, "Sakura.."

"Eng?"

"Okaeri.." katanya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Aku membalas senyumannya,"Tadaima, Oba-san!"

….

 **KONOHA ART ACADEMY**

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Sakura sekarang sedang berdiri didepan kelas sambil memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia merapikan rok hitam dan kemeja biru yang dipakainya dibalik blazer putihnya dan pita biru bertengger manis di lehernya, tidak lupa lambang Konoha Art School terpampang di dada kiri Sakura.

Konoha Art Academy merupakan salah satu sekolah yang terkenal di Jepang. Sekolah ini memiliki beberapa jurusan seperti: Music, Dance, Drama dan Visual Arts. Sekolah ini memang cocok untuk pencinta seni seperti Sakura yang sudah mengenal musik sejak kecil. KAA juga memiliki banyak fasilitas yang lengkap untuk murid-muridnya seperti studio, gallery, hall, practice room dan lainnya.

'Dan selain itu juga yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari apartmen sehingga aku tidak perlu takut tersesat nanti.' Sakura tertawa senang dalam hatinya Sakura.

"Baiklah, Haruno-san. Silakan duduk." Suara Kakashi sensei-wali kelasnya membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Setelah mengamati beberapa saat akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk dikursi kosong yang ada dibaris kedua dari belakang. Ia dengan hati-hati berjalan menuju kursinya sambil menjunjung tas biola ditangannya.

Seisi kelas memandanginya saat ia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Ada yang memandanginya dengan pandangan kagum, ada juga dengan pandangan aneh.

"Violinist* ya?"

"Wah cantik."

"Ah, rambutnya itu asli?"

"Iya, sangat menyolok"

"Tapi lucu ya.."

Dan perdebatan tentang rambut Sakura pun menjadi topik yang hangat. Sakura menghela nafas panjang ia tahu dari sebelumnya ini akan terjadi..lagi. Tapi Sakura tak mau ambil pusing, toh, ia bangga dengan rambutnya

Baru saja Sakura duduk ditempatnya pintu kelas terbuka. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven dengan model yang unik-terangkat kebelakang dengan poni yang membingkai wajah pucatnya, matanya yang sehitam batu onyx membuatnya lebih berkarisma. Ia memakai seragam KAA dengan blazer biru tua, dasi biru dan celana hitam. Dasi birunya agak sedikit kendor, mungkin karena pemiliknya sengaja melinggarkan dasinya.

"Tumben kau terlambat Uchiha Sasuke-san?" Sensei bernama Kakashi bertanya pada pemuda itu.

Sasuke mendengus menanggapi pertanyaan sensei-nya itu,"Hn. Tumben kau datang lebih awal Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Sasuke."

"Gai-sensei memanggilku." kata Sasuke singkat sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Kakashi menghela nafasnya, kalau sudah berurusan dengan Gai ia tidak mau ikut campur. Lebih baik diam saja daripada berurusan dengan orang seperti Gai. Melelahkan.

Sementara itu, tatapan Sakura tidak beranjak dari Sasuke yang sedaritadi diperhatikannya mulai dari ia masuk kelas sampai ia duduk di kursi kosong dekat jendela disampingnya. Ia sadar kalau menatap seseorang terlalu lama itu tidak sopan apalagi memperhatikannya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki tapi, ia benar-benar penasaran dengan pemuda satu ini.

'Dimana aku pernah melihatnya ya?'.

Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan menatap Sakura dengan death glare-nya, 'Apa sih yang dilakukan orang ini?" Eh- rambut pink.. Sepertinya aku kenal..' Sasuke memicingkan matanya memperhatikan Sakura dengan mata onyxnya.

"Ah, ohayou! Aku murid baru disini, namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal!"

Sasuke terperanjat. Raut wajah Sasuke yang sedang menatap tajam Sakura sesaat berubah. Ia hanya diam dan bergumam sesuatu yang tidak dapat didengar Sakura dan kemudian ia segera membuang muka menghiraukan Sakura.

'Eh, aku salah bicara ya?' pikir Sakura bingung dan mengalihkan padangannya di depan kelas.

"Baiklah, sekarang pelajaran dimulai. Buka buku kalian hal 67."

Sakura mengeluarkan buku yang bertuliskan Sejarah Musik seperti yang dikatakan senseinya tetapi pikirannya masih penasaran dengan pemuda raven disampingnya. 'Sasuke..Sasuke...Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya?' Sakura mengumam dalam hatinya. Nama pemuda ini sepertinya tidak asing di lidahnya.

'Sasuke.. Sasu-Aakh!' Mata Sakura melebar. 'Aku ingat!'

"Sasuke-kun! Kau Sasuke kan?" Pemuda bermata onyx itu terdiam. Dari pada menjawab pertanyaan Sakura ia hanya membolak-balik buku abu-abu dengan cover bergambar beberapa not menggunakan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya menopang dagunya.

Sakura mendengus kesal. Sasuke mungkin tidak mendengarnya. Ia yakin bahwa dia adalah teman semasa kecilnya. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang memiliki nama dan wajah yang sama 'kan? Maksudku, nama dan wajah yang PERSIS sama!

Tetapi kalau bukan karena Kakashi sensei yang terus melotot kearah Sakura, ia pasti sudah melontarkan banyak pertanyaan di depan wajah lelaki Uchiha itu.

Sakura tidak tahu bahwa sang Uchiha tidak sedang tenggelam dengan bukunya melainkan sibuk menatap ke luar jendela. Dan yang Sakura tidak tahu juga, Sasuke jelas-jelas mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Saku-chan"

Teng..

Teng..

Teng..

Setelah berjam-jam berkutat dengan buku pelajaran, akhirnya bel istrahat berbunyi. Kelas 2-1 Jurusan Musik mulai ricuh. Mereka berhamburan keluar kelas menuju ke kantin sekolah, sebagian asyik bercanda dengan teman-temannya, sebagian lagi mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan, ada yang sudah sibuk berlatih dan sebagian lagi entah pergi kemana.

"Nee, Sasuke-kun. Kau kenal aku? Ini aku, Sakura! Saku-chan!" Setelah seharian menahan dirinya akhirnya Sakura menggunakan kesempatannya bertanya pada pemuda itu. Mata Sakura bersinar, ia sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan teman baiknya sejak kecil. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak senang bertemu lagi dengan teman yang sudah 8 tahun tidak diketahui keadaannya. Sakura masih ingat saat Sasuke dan ia bermain di taman dekat rumahnya sewaktu kecil. Dulu ia sangat lucu, kecil dan lemah dan selalu bersembunyi dibelakang Sakura. Ia tertawa kecil mengingatnya.

"Apa kabar? Sudah lama kan kita tidak bertemu."

"Hn." Sasuke menjawabnya malas-malasan. Sakura menatapnya kaget setengah bingung.

"Kau sudah lupa ya? Yah tidak heran sih, ini sudah 8 tahun." Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di ujung bibirnya.

"Hn. Minggir!"

Setiap orang punya kesabarannya. Dan Haruno Sakura berada di golongan yang memiliki batas kesabaran yang keciiill sekali. "Uchiha Sasuke! Berani-beraninya kau bicara kasar padaku, hah! Aku datang menyapamu dengan ramah dan senyum yang paling lebar karena bisa bertemu lagi denganmu dan apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau hanya meng-hn.. hn.. hn. Sopan sedikit kau rambut ayam!"

Wow! Belum pernah ada orang yang memarahi sang Uchiha Sasuke seperti itu, dan satu-satunya orang yang punya keberanian seperti itu adalah anak baru berambut merah muda berpenampilan manis. Dan bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspersi kagetnya. Memang benar kata orang, Don't judge a book by it's cover!

Setelah kembali dari syok sementaranya, Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, "Hn- Perhatikan dimana kau sebelum berteriak, Saku-ch."

Wajah Sakura sontak memerah melihat disekelilingnya. Semua mata siswa tertuju padanya mereka menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka. "Itu karen-Eh?" Sakura menatap kursi didepannya yang sudah kosong. Ternyata Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkannya diam-diam.

'Huh! Dan aku masih punya banyak pertanyaan untuknya.' batinnya kemudian beranjak keluar dari kelas. 'Tapi setidaknya ia mengingatku.' Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat Sasuke yang hampir saja memangillnya dengan nama kecilnya.

….

Setelah 2 hari di Konoha Art Academy Sakura mulai membiasakan diri. Meskipun ia sering tersesat saat perpindahan kelas dan Sasuke kadang-kadang dingin terhadapnya, tapi ia merasa bisa bergaul dengan baik disini. Ia juga masih penasaran mengapa teman kecilnya itu berubah dari anak laki-laki yang manis menjadi selayaknya pemuda sombong dengan pandangan tidak bersahabat.

Kini gadis bermata emerald ini sedang berada di taman sekolah yang berada di sebelah kanan gedung jurusan musik. Tempat ini ia temukan tadi pagi ketika tersesat saat menuju Studio Musik. Taman ini ditumbuhi dengan banyak pohon sakura dan rumput hijau menghiasinya dengan indah, ditengahnya terdapat 2 bangku panjang dan sebuah meja. Tempatnya yang tersembunyi dan jarang dilewati orang merupakan tempat yang pas untuk latihan.

Ia mengeluarkan biolanya, meletakkannya di bahu kirinya dan kemudian mulai memainkannya. Awalnya ia mulai dengan satu gesekan lembut dan gesekan lain pada senar biolanya. Kadang cepat kadang pula melambat. Jari-jari tangan kirinya pun tidak lupa bermain-main di papan jari biola.

Sakura menutup matanya mencoba masuk dalam permainannya. Nada-nada yang sambung menyambung mengeluarkan bunyi yang hangat dan lembut. Gerakan badannya melambai mengikuti alunan melodi biola yang dipegangnya. Semilir angin menerpa wajah gadis itu diikuti oleh bunga sakura yang jatuh seakan-akan ikut menari dengannya.

Tetapi tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti. Ia memang belum bisa menguasai lagu ini dengan baik. Setiap mencapai pertengahan lagu ia selalu merasa kurang puas dengan nada yang diambilnya, 'Bukan ini..'. Ia mengulanginya lagi tetapi hasilnya masih sama. Tapi memang dasarnya Sakura keras kepala, ia mengulanginya lagi dan lagi.

"Urusai."

Sakura tersentak. Ia berusaha mencari si pemilik suara tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa selain pepohonan disekitarnya. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut raven muncul dibalik pohon, seragamnya agak sedikit berantakan dan ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kesal.

"Sasuke-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tidur. Lalu kau datang mengganguku." Kata Sasuke asal-asalan.

"Ah, gomen."

Tik tik tik

"Aduh hujan, kita harus segera berteduh" kata Sakura sembari menutup kepalanya dengan tangannya.

Spontan Sasuke membuka blazernya dan menutupi kepalanya dan Sakura. Sakura kaget karena tidak biasanya si pemuda Uchiha ini peduli pada orang lain. 'Ternyata kebaikannya dari dulu juga tidak berubah' batin Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah sampai" Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Keduanya kini berteduh di koridor sekolah yang tidak jauh dari taman sekolah.

"Hehe.." Sakura terkikih kecil, tidak bisa menutupi tawanya.

"Hn?" Pemuda bermata gelap itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bingung sekaligus heran.

Merasa diperhatikan Sakura kemudian menatap Sasuke yang sudah sedikit basah akibat hujan "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya teringat ketika kau memberikan jaketmu yang kecil padaku sewaktu kita sekolah dasar dulu" jawabnya

"Padahal kau kecil dan pendek, jaket itu juga tidak muat dibadanku, haha.." Sakura kembali tertawa kecil ketika mengingat kenangan mereka sewaktu kecil. Memang sewaktu SD dulu Sakura kebih besar dan tinggi daripada Sasuke.

"Ya, kau dulu seperti menara Eiffel" jawab Sasuke tersinggung dengan perkataan Sakura yang mengatai dirinya kecil dan pendek.

"Apa?!"

"Hn." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun mau kemana kau?! Sasuke-kun, aku belum selesai bicara.. Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura sambil mengejar Sasuke. Didalam hatinya Sakura senang tenyata memang pemuda Uchiha itu mengenalinya dan masih mengingatnya. 'Aku senang bisa pulang' batin Sakura sambil tersenyum.

….

Sejak kejadian itu kedua teman sejak kecil ini pun semakin lama semakin akrab, mereka berdua sering didapati bersama-mungkin lebih tepatnya Sakura yang sering mengikuti dan menganggu Sasuke tapi ada kala juga Sasuke yang tidak tega sehingga menolong Sakura yang masih sering tersesat saat pergantian kelas dan saat Sakura berlatih di taman, Sasuke kadang terlihat tidak jauh ditempatnya berlatih meskipun tidak jarang diselingi dengan komentar-komentar pedas dari Sasuke.

"Sedang apa kau?" Sebuah suara menyadarkan Sakura dari kegiatannya sedari tadi. Gadis itu sedang duduk sendirian di ruang kelas sambil memegang sebuah biola dan dengan hati-hati membersihkan setiap lekuk alat musik itu.

"Ah,rambut ayam. Aku sedang membersihkan biolaku. Kau belum pulang?" tanya si gadis kepada pemuda yang baru saja muncul di depannya.

"Hn."Sasuke berjalan mendekati tempat duduknya, mengambil tasnya dan bersiap untuk pergi sebelum ia tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu, "Senar biola.." katanya hampir berbisik tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Sakura.

"Oh ini? Tadi putus sewaktu aku berlatih. Aku berencana membelinya lagi sepulang sekolah." jawab gadis itu sambil memegang senar biola yang sudah putus itu. "Ada lagu yang harus aku kuasai" ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dan membalasnya dengan Hn-nya yang khas kemudian bergerak pergi melewati kursi-kursi yang sudah tertata rapi didepannya, "Sampai besok, Sasuke-kun. Hati-hati dijalan" Ucap Sakura setengah berteriak setelah dilihatnya pemuda Uchiha itu hampir melewati pintu kelas.

"Aku juga harus cepat pulang" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Sakurapun mulai menata biolanya. Ditaruhnya biola kesayangannya beserta busurnya pada tempatnya. Kemudian ia mulai membereskan perlengkapan sekolahnya dan menaruhnya di tasnya. Ketika ia mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya tiba-tiba ia dihalangi oleh beberapa murid wanita.

"Haruno Sakura, bisa bicara sebentar?"

 **To Be Continued..**

* * *

 **Note :**

Violinist – Pemain biola

Intro - Permulaan

* * *

 **Author note:**

Hallo minna-san.

Setelah lama hiatus, akhirnya bisa kembali lagi ke dunia FFn.

Seneng banget bisa menulis lagi. Ini cerita yang sebenarnya udah lama aku tulis dan alurnya pun udah aku rencanain tapi memang baru sekarang punya kesempatan buat publish. Sekiranya minna-san boleh ninggalin review baik saran ataupun kritik yang membangun tapi, yang paling utama semoga minna-san menikmati ceritaku ini ya. Arigatou minna! ^^


	2. A due

Previously on PMAS..

"Aku juga harus cepat pulang" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Sakurapun mulai menata biolanya. Ditaruhnya biola kesayangannya beserta busurnya pada tempatnya. Kemudian ia mulai membereskan perlengkapan sekolahnya dan menaruhnya di tasnya. Ketika ia mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya tiba-tiba ia dihalangi oleh beberapa murid wanita.

"Haruno Sakura, bisa bicara sebentar?"

* * *

DISCLAIMER : Naruto nor it's characters belong to me.

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : AU, maybe typo(s), bullying scene

Rating : T (karena ada adegan kekerasan ratingnya author naikin ke T)

 **Play Me A Symphony**

By Songofmoonlight

Chapter 2 : A due

* * *

.

Hari semakin sore. Konoha Art Academy sudah sangat sepi. Sudah tidak lagi murid-murid yang terlihat lalu lalang di sekolah seni itu. 'Walaupun aku teriak tidak ada yang akan mendengarku disini' Sakura menatap kelima murid wanita didepannya dengan was-was. Ketegangan meliputi mereka.

"Mau bicara apa kalian?" anak semata wayang keluarga Haruno akhirnya angkat bicara sambil memposisikan dirinya semakin kebelakang-tapi ia gagal, ia sudah terpojong diantara dinding dan kelima murid wanita haus darah didepannnya.

Di antara mereka sebagian besar tidak dikenalnya. Hanya seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang berdiri disebelah kanannya yang ia kenal sebagai teman sekelasnya yang kalau tidak salah namanya Miura Tsubaki, seorang _violinist_ -sama seperti dia. Merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu balik menatap tajam Sakura.

"Hei!" Suara gadis pirang didepannya membuat Sakura kembali membawa pandangannya kedepan "Apa hubunganmu dengan Uchiha Sasuke-san?!"

"Dia teman semasa kecilku" jawabnya polos tanpa ragu. Dia mengerti akan keadaan ini, ia sering melihatnya di televisi dimana seorang gadis di _bully_ akibat dekat dengan cowok tampan disekolahnya. Tapi di _bully_ gara-gara Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu sering menjadi 'anak buahnya', ia tidak dapat mempercayainya. Dunia memang bulat. Ia terkikih pelan.

Gadis pirang tadi berbicara lagi karena merasa tingkah Sakura seakan tidak mempedulikan mereka. Ia mendorong kasar bahu Sakura "Kau gila ya? Senyum-senyum seperti orang gila?"

"Pukul saja gadis tak tahu malu ini, Ino!" kata gadis berambut coklat panjang disampingnya.

"Iya, lihat saja kelakuannya" kali ini gadis kuncir kuda menunjuk-nujuk muka Sakura.

Gadis lain yang memakai bando hanya menganguk-anguk setuju

Pemimpin mereka, Ino melipat kedua tangannya didada sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya tidak sabaran, "Dengar jidat lebar, jangan mencoba memancing amarahku"

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, matanya menatap Sakura dari atas ke bawah, "Kau lihat temanku yang disana?" katanya, menunjuk kearah Tsubaki-san. "Ia sering melihat rambut pinkmu dan dahi lebarmu ini dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke-san"

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba menimpali.

"Apa-?" Ino mengejap-ngejapkan matanya.

Sakura mengambil langkah sedikit kedepan "Kalian menyukainya?". Kelima gadis itu spontan melangkah mundur.

"Memangnya kenapa?!" balas Ino.

Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan mengejek. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka lagi, "Kalian harusnya memukul gadis pirang ini.." katanya santai sambil menunjuk Ino didepannya.

Mereka menatap dengan pandangan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis berambut _pink_ itu.

Sakura melangkah maju, sekali lagi mereka spontan mundur dari tempatnya,"..dan kau"

"..dan kau, dan kau.. juga kau" ia menunjuk mereka satu persatu.

"Dan, apakah ketika setelah kau dipukul perasaanmu akan berubah? Bila kau sungguh-sungguh menyukainya jawabannya tentu saja tidak." Sakura diam ditempat.

'Apa yang dikatakan gadis ini?' batin Ino. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti perasaan kalian, karena aku belum pernah menyukai seseorang sebelumnya tapi apa kalian tidak lelah dengan semua ini? Hanya bisa menakut-nakuti seseorang yang menyukainya tanpa ada kemajuan? Apakah si Uchiha itu tahu kalau kalian menyukainya?"

"Untuk apa sebenarnya kalian melakukan ini?"

Tak ada jawaban. Di dalam hatinya Sakura tahu bahwa mereka juga setuju dengannya.

"Bukankah lebih baik kalian pergi dan berusaha semampu kalian untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu?"

Ino tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya terdiam. Melihat masih tidak ada jawaban dari gadis-gadis itu, Sakura pun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tidak ada usaha yang sia-sia. Tapi, kalau ia tidak juga menyukaimu-atau setidaknya menghargaimu-yang berusaha setengah mati untuknya, ia hanyalah pria brengsek yang tidak menghargai usaha orang lain. Dia tidak pantas untukmu"

Sakura memang tidak mengerti soal cinta tapi ia mengerti rasanya saat usaha dan kerja kerasnya bermain biola tidak dihargai orang lain. Apalagi ia belum bisa menyempurnakan lagu yang ia pelajari. Kesal rasanya.

Sakura mengenggam erat ujung roknya. Tapi, ia tidak mau menyerah begitu saja, ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan hidupnya dengan meratapi nasib, "Kalau kalian seperti ini terus, kalian hanya seperti pengecut yang tidak bisa apa-apa! Kalian yang tidak pantas mendapatkannya!" Serunya memecah keheningan di kelas 2-1 jurusan musik itu.

Cukup. Tsubaki, gadis berambut hitam sebahu di sebelah kanan Ino sudah muak mendengar kata-kata gadis tengil itu. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya. "Kau tau a-!" Tanpa diduga Tsubaki mengangkat tangan siap-siap menampar gadis bermata emerald itu.

Sakura menutup matanya menunggu telapak tangan Tsubaki.. tapi tidak pernah sampai pada pipinya.

Penasaran apa yang terjadi, Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Alangkah kagetnya ia ketika ia melihat Ino memegang pergelangan tangan Tsubaki. Menghentikannya,"Tsubaki, ayo kita pergi saja"

"Lepas-"

"Siapa disana?" sebuah suara menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Itu suara Orochi-sensei" kata gadis berambut coklat dibelakang mereka.

"Cih.." Tsubaki menepis tangan Ino dan mulai pergi kemudian diikuti dengan keempat temannya. Ino yang terakhir keluar sebelum menatap lama Sakura, Sakura menatap balik mata biru Ino. "Ino!" panggil seorang temannya yang sudah ada di luar kelas.

Ino mengikuti teman-temannya dan mereka pun pergi.

Mereka berpapasan dengan guru paruh baya itu tapi tidak diperdulikannya. Mereka bahkan tidak menyapanya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Orochi-sensei setelah melihat Sakura sendirian berdiri dibelakang kelas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sensei"

Pria berambut panjang itu terdiam sejenak kemudian berkata, "Baiklah, cepatlah pulang. Hari sudah semakin malam"

"Iya sensei" Sakura mengangguk kemudian menggendong tas sekolahnya. Matanya menangkap cahaya matahari terbenam diluar jendela, "Ah, bagaimana nasib biolaku? Apa aku langsung ke rumah sakit saja?" katanya lemas.

...

* * *

" _Chicken-ass_!" Seorang gadis melambai-lambai penuh semangat pada seorang pemuda berambut gelap dengan gaya aneh yang dirasanya mirip pantat ayam.

Pemuda yang dipanggil gadis berambut pink itu mengeryitkan keningnya mendengar julukan yang keluar dari bibir gadis manis itu. Merasa tersinggung dengan julukan yang diberikan gadis itu, Sasuke hanya terus berjalan melewati koridor sekolah itu tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Sakura.

"Hei! Ayam tunggu sebentar!" bukannya berhenti, Sasuke malah makin mempercepat jalannya.

"Cih.. dasar cowok arogan, bisa-bisanya dia pura-pura tidak mendengarku" katanya sambil tetap mengejar Sasuke.

Aksi keja-kejaran singkatpun terjadi, tapi tidak berlangsung lama sampai Sakura berhasil menyusulnya dengan susah payah. Ia mencengkram lengan baju Sasuke sambil berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya setengah membungkuk dan memegang perutnya, "Kau-! Kenapa kau.. pura-pura.. tidak dengar.. hah?" Gadis itu sambil masih kesulitan bernafas.

"Ada apa?"

Gadis bermata hijau itu hampir kehilangan kesabarannya karena sikap Sasuke yang seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, "Tidak.. lihat apa.. aku.. sudah capek-capek… mengejarmu.. sampai kehabisan… nafas begini?" katanya masih terengah-engah.

"Kalau tidak ada, minggir aku ada urusan lain" Sakura cepat-cepat menarik lengan bajunya sebelum pemuda Uchiha itu sempat beranjak pergi.

"Begini.." Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk menenangkan dirinya, "Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya tali biolaku yang putus kemarin aku belum sempat memgantinya. Apa kau tahu dimana aku bisa membelinya? Kau bilang saja dimana tempatnya dan aku akan membelinya sendiri"

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah, "Kau belum sempat membelinya?"

'Wow, dia bisa mengangkat alis sebelah. Aku saja tidak pernah bisa melakukannya' batin Sakura sambil memperhatikan dengan teliti alis Sasuke, siapa tahu ia bisa mencobanya dirumah.

"Hei pinky!"

"Ya?" Sontak Sakura yang memperhatikan-sedetail-detailnya-alis Sasuke itu gelagapan malu karena tertangkap basah. "Haha.. eh, iya kemarin aku kemalaman jadi tidak sempat mencari toko alat musik haha.." Sakura tertawa garing.

Sasuke mendecak, "Cari saja sendiri" celetuk pria berwajah tampan itu kemudian bergerak pergi.

"Hei Sasuke! Kau tega ya membiarkan seorang gadis sepertiku mencari sendiri?!" teriak Sakura. "Sasuke, mau kemana kau?" Sakura kembali mengejar Sasuke akan tetapi kemudian ia hilang sesaat setelah berbelok diujung koridor. "Sasuke?!"

"Kemana dia? Tiba-tiba saja menghilang.. Padahal tadi jelas-jelas ia berbelok kesini.." Sakura menengok kesana kemari mencari jejak sang Uchiha namun nihil, "Jangan-jangan.. yang tadi itu bukan Sasuke?" katanya sambil memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Hahaha.. kau mengarang Sakura, tidak mungkin.. itu tidak mungkin.." Ia melepaskan kedua tangannya kembali kemudian dengan gugup merapihkan rambut pink sedadanya.

Tiba-tiba alunan melodi sayup-sayup terdengar ditelinga Sakura, "Astaga, kaget aku.." gadis itu mengusap-usap pelan dadanya, mencoba menenangkan diri.

Ia menyelusuri lorong putih kebiru-biruan itu dengan hati-hati, mencari dengar arah suara melodi yang ia dengar. Suaranya berasal dari salah satu ruangan dekat jendela dipojok dilorong itu. Karena rasa penasarannya, Sakura mendorong perlahan pintu yang memang sudah terbuka sedikit.

Sesosok gadis berambut pirang yang sedang memaikan sebuah alat musik _flute_ sambil menghadap jendela didepannya. Ia belum bisa melihat wajah sang pemain alat musik itu karena posisinya membelakangi Sakura.

Di dorongnya kembali pintu itu sehingga gadis itu dapat mendengarnya lebih jelas, sedetik kemudian gadis pirang itu terhenti, "Yang ini salah.." katanya kemudian berbalik menuju buku musik dibelakangnya. Ia terhenti lagi setelah melihat seseorang berambut pink didepan pintu ruangan tempat ia berlatih.

"Mau apa kau disini?"

"Ah, rupanya kau Ino. Aku kebetulan lewat dan mendengarmu. Kukira hantu." jawabnya bergeridik.

"Kau seorang penakut tapi bertingkah sok berani kemarin?" sindir Ino sambil memperbaiki note dalam buku musiknya.

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya,"Manusia lebih seram daripada makhluk halus, Ino. Tapi bedanya manusia masih bisa disadarkan"

Ino terdiam sesaat sambil melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya.

"Lagu yang bagus, kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil melihat kearah buku musik Ino. Banyak coretan disitu. "Ah, menurutku kau terlalu memaksakan _timing_ nada tadi, atau kalau mau lebih baik kau sertakan _Fermata_ * disini, lalu melanjutkannya lagi" kata Sakura, matanya masih melirik kearah buku musik biru itu.

"Dan menurutku, kau lebih baik pergi saja. Jangan ikut campur urusanku." Gdis pirang panjang itu mencoba mengusir Sakura dengan pandangan tidak sukanya.

"Pendapatku tentangmu sudah berubah, Ino" Sakura memposisikan dirinya duduk di kursi yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Aku kira kau hanya besar mulut dan tidak berani melangkah."

Ino membawa dirinya menghadap Sakura. Menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya, "Apa yang kau tahu tentangku? Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu"

Sakura berfikir sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu,"

Ino mendengus.

"-tapi aku tahu cukup banyak soal _Flute_. Tidak seperti biolaku, saxophone, dan gitar, _flute_ tidak bisa menghasilkan bunyi apabila salah memainkan. Bermain _flute_ membutuhkan pernapasan yang teratur dan usaha yang ekstra apabila kau mau menjadi sekelas _flutist_ * orchestra dan kau memainkannya dengan sangat baik. Itu bukti bahwa kau sudah berjuang sangat keras." jelasnya lagi sambil tersenyum kepada Ino.

Ino terperanjat. Dari semua teman-temannya tidak ada yang benar-benar memperhatikannya seperti itu. Semuanya hanya memanfaatkan nama besar keluarganya. Ia dikenal dengan anak orang kaya yang kesepian. Alasan utama mereka mendekatinya juga mungkin karena uang orangtuannya.

'Dan mirisnya, kerja kerasku selama bertahun-tahun hanya gadis bodoh ini yang menyadarinya' Ino tersenyum hambar.

"Sudah kubilang itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu" Ino membalikkan badannya. Ia takut Sakura bisa melihat kelemahan yang tergambar di wajahnya. Ia takut rahasiannya diketahui oleh Sakura.

"Ada hubungannya. Kau adalah temanku, Ino" jawab Sakura mantap.

Mata Ino terbelalak. 'Apa gadis ini gila? Baru kemarin aku hampir menghajarnya tapi ia mau berteman denganku?' Meskipun begitu, dalam hati ia begitu senang ada yang mau memperhatikannya. "Aku tidak mengerti. Kemarin rasanya aku ingin sekali memukulmu."

"Haha.." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tanganmu lebih cocok digunakan untuk memainkan _flute_ daripada memukulku. Aku tahu kita bisa menjadi teman baik"

"Tapi itu terserah kau, kau yang memilih" kata Sakura sambil berdiri dari kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Ia memutar badannya mencari pintu keluar.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Ino tiba-tiba tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut,"Ya, aku juga sebenarnya sudah meluapkan rasa frustasiku kepada kalian"

"Dengan begini kita impas" kata Sakura.

Sakura berjalan mendekati pintu keluar. Ia memegang gagang pintu perak itu sebelum ia berhenti sebentar "Oh, dan satu lagi.."

"..kemarin aku ketakutan setengah mati, _loh_ "

Kini giliran Ino yang tertawa kecil,,"Ahaha.. dasar penakut.."

...

* * *

"Ino! Ayo cepat kita pulang! Aku ingin mampir sebentar di toko alat musik!" Sakura menggandeng tanganku yang sedang memperbaiki make-up di depan cermin toilet.

"Sebentar Sakura! Aku ingin tampil sempurna" jawabku sambil membuka tas sekolahku.

"Ayolah Ino!" ajak Sakura lagi sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Aku mengambil sisir kecil dari dalam tasku,"Sabar! Siapa suruh kau menungguku?" kataku padanya.

"Karena aku butuh bantuanmu, Ino" jawab Sakura, si gadis aneh itu.

Benar, Haruno Sakura adalah orang paling aneh yang pernah aku lihat semasa hidupku. Baru tadi siang mereka berubah status dari musuh menjadi 'bukan musuh'-sekali lagi seorang yang bukan musuh, bukannya menjadi teman!

Tetapi tiba-tiba si jidat lebar ini dengan santainya tiba-tiba saja muncul di kelasku setelah bel pulang sekolah dan mengajakku untuk pulang bersama, bahkan disuruh menemaninya membeli keperluannya. Apakah tidak aneh?

'Kenapa pula aku menyutujuinya?' pikirku heran dengan diriku sendiri.

'Aku hanya bersikap sopan.' jawabku sendiri.

'Tapi seharusnya saat-saat seperti ini keadaan menjadi canggung, bukannya malah kelewat _friendly_ begini' Teriak suara dalam pikiranku. Mereka silih berganti mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Hah.."Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku tidak percaya aku bisa langsung bergaul dengan mantan musuhku ini.

Aku memicingkan mataku, 'Aku harus berhati-hati! Haruno Sakura gadis yang berbahaya" Aku mengganguk dalam-dalam.

"Ino, ada apa?" tanyanya padaku dengan pandangan tidak bersalah.

Aku menaruh kembali sisir ungu kesayangku kedalam tas make-up yang selalu setia kubawa kemana-mana, "Tidak ada" jawabku datar sambil kembali berkaca.

"Kau aneh" ujarnya sambil terkikih.

Aku memutar mataku mendengar perkataanya, "Kau yang paling aneh disini" gumamku pelan sambil merogoh kembali tas kecilku, kali ini mengambil bedak.

"Ah!" Sakura setengah berteriak, "Ah, kau duluan saja, Ino. Dompetku ketinggalan. katanya tiba-tiba.

Aku menatapnya kagum, "Kau memang luar biasa"

"Kau lanjutkan saja dulu, aku ke kelas sebentar-sepertinya kau masih lama" ujarnya melihatku yang masih saja bergumul dengan peralatan make up. Kemudian langsung pergi sambil berlari membawa biolanya.

"Dasar! Bagaimana kalau ia ingat setelah sampai disana? " kataku yang sekarang sedang mencari lipstik merah muda dalam tasku.

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap..

Belum selesai aku menemukannya, sepasang-bukan-beberapa langkah kaki membuatku tersadar kehadian orang lain di belakangku. Aku mengangkat kepala melihat pantulan cermin di depanku.

"Tsubaki.."

…

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak pulang?"

Saat ini ia sedang mencari Ino yang hilang entah kemana ketika ia menemukan toilet wanita kosong. Ia masih memegang dompet pink ditangannya. Kebetulan pemuda Uchiha itu sedang berdiri di samping jendela koridor lantai dua maka ia berinisiatif menghampiri teman sekelasnya itu.

"Ada latihan" jawab pemuda itu singkat.

Sakura melonggo, ia baru sadar kalau Uchiha Sasuke juga mengambil jurusan musik sama sepertinya. "Alat musik apa yang kau mainkan?-ah, itu tidak penting sekarang. Apa kau lihat Ino?"

Sakura berharap Sasuke tahu dimana teman barunya itu. Ia punya perasaan buruk tentang ini.

"Dia ada sana. Kelihatannya kau harus cepat." Sasuke mendongak kearah jendela disampingnya.

Sakura mengkuti arah pandang Sasuke. Melihat sekilas, ia langsung tahu maksud Sasuke, "Terima kasih Sasuke-kun. Titip barang-barangku ya, aku akan mengambilnya sebentar lagi. Taruh saja dalam kelas. Ada yang harus kulakukan" ucap gadis itu sambil berlari secepat kilat.

Sasuke hanya mendengus.

…

Tsubaki menyeringai, "Kita tak perlu dua penggangu, Ino. Seorang saja sudah cukup."

Sambil menahan amarahnya Ino menatap tajam gadis didepannya, "Sudah cukup Tsubaki. Jangan ganggu dia."

Tsubaki menyibakkan rambutnya,"Kami hanya menganggunya sebentar setelah ia menyebutku pecundang dan sekarang kau menceramahiku untuk tidak menganggunya lagi?"

"Sepertinya kau cukup dekat dengan Sakura. Apa kau sudah menjadi temannya?" katanya lagi.

'Satu belokkan lagi' batin Sakura.

Dilihatnya Tsubaki mulai mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar Ino yang berdiri tegak tanpa ada niatan ingin menghindar dan-

Plak

Tamparan keras sukses mendarat di pipi Sakura, ya.. Sakura. Wajah Sakura kini menghadap kesamping dengan ditutupi rambut pinknya. Pipinya yang putih mulai memerah. Darah mengalir ujung bibirnya tapi segera dihapusnya.

Mata Ino terbelalak, Tsubaki kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya,"Sakura-?"

"Akhirnya kau melakukannya juga Tsubaki-san.." kata Sakura dengan tenang.

"Yah, dan aku bangga dengan itu"

"Selamat, karena telah menjadi pecudang sejati" Sakura menghadapkan dirinya didepan Tsubaki. Mata hijaunya menyiratkan kemarahan yang ia tahan.

Tsubaki yang tidak rela dipanggil pencundang kembali angkat suara, mukanya merah padam,"Kau mau kutampar lagi?!"

"Silahkan kalau itu maumu" jawab Sakura. "Tangan yang dipakai untuk melukai orang, tidak layak memegang alat musik!"

Tsubaki tidak dapat berkata kata, ia begitu kaget setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura. Bibirnya bergetar. Menahan amarah sekaligus rasa malu."K-kau pikir wanita dibelakangmu itu tidak lebih hina dariku? Kau tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia melakukan yang lebih kejam dari ini. Mentang-mentang orangtuanya kaya ia pikir ia bisa melakukan semuanya"

Ino menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan Tsubaki memang benar adanya, ia tidak pantas dibela.

"Bahkan di SMP pun-"

"Oh, jadi kalian satu SMP rupanya.." kata-kata Sakura memotong perkataan Tsubaki. "Setidaknya sekarang ia sudah berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik darimu, kau yang selalu bersamanya bahkan sedari SMP pun tidak mengenalnya. Kau tidak mengerti bahwa ia ingin berteman tanpa harus menginjak-injak orang lain." Sakura menatap tajam mata coklat Tsubaki.

"Tapi sekarang ia sudah mau berubah, tapi kau mau menyeretnya lagi kebawah? Ketempat pecudang sepertimu? Maaf, tapi ia temanku dan seorang _flutist_ berbakat tak akan kubiarkan kau berbuat sesuka hatimu"

" _Flutist_ berbakat?" Tsubaki mencibir. "Paling-paling ia menggunakan uangnya untuk itu. Ia tidak pantas memegang _flute_. Kau juga mendekatinya karena uangnya. "

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu!" Sakura meninggikan suaranya. "Sampai saat ini aku bahkan tidak tahu latar belakang keluarganya. Aku hanya berfikir bahwa dia adalah musisi yang hebat. Orang yang bisa menghasilkan suara _flute_ seindah itu, bukanlah orang dengan hati busuk."

Sakura berbalik menarik Ino dari tempat itu. Saat melewati Tsubaki, Sakura berhenti sejenak dan berbisik,"Sebaiknya kau mengkhawatirkan karir musikmu terlebih dahulu. Suara biolamu benar-benar tidak enak. Aku sudah bisa menebak isi hatimu. Aku tidak akan kalah pada orang sepertimu."

Dengan ini Sakura dan Ino pun berlalu pergi.

…

"Sakura, apa kau sudah gila hah?" bentak Ino ketika mereka sudah cukup jauh dari tempat kejadian perkara.

"Ino~.. Aku pasti sudah gila.." jawab Sakura lemas.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan tadi, menerjang didepanku begitu saja? Apa kau tidak takut? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino dengan pertanyaan beruntun saking khawatirnya pada teman barunya yang nekat itu.

"Ta-tadinya aku tidak takut karena mereka menganggu temanku tapi setelah dipikir-pikir.. itu sangat menakutkan.." ucap Sakura dengan tangan gemetar.

Ino hanya tersenyum tulus sekaligus geli pada temannya ini. Mana ada seseorang yang takutnya belakangan? Tapi ia benar-benar bersyukur bisa betemu dengan si dahi besar ini. Ia benar-benar bersyukur sampai tak sadar bahwa air matanya mengalir dipipinya.

"Ino, kenapa kau menangis? Disini akulah yang ketakutan setengah mati. Aku belum pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya" kata Sakura dengan air mata tertampung di ujung matanya.

"Aku yang takut, dasar sok pahlawan!"

"Ino~ hikss"

"Dahi lebar~ hikss"

Dan kedua sahabat itupun menangis bersama sambil berpelukan dibarengi dengan tatapan heran semua siswa-siswi yang lewat disitu.

…

"Apa sih maunya murid baru itu? Aku akan buat kau menyesal telah berurusan denganku" gumam Tsubaki yang sedang menaiki tangga lantai dua sambil menekan tombol-tombol pada telepon genggamnya.

Tiba-tiba ia seseorang merebut telepon gengamnya dari belakang,"Ah-!"

"Sa-sasuke-san.."

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada monoton.

"A-aku hanya.." Gadis berambut hitam itu gelagapan. Ia memutar otaknya mencari-cari alasan yang kira-kira bisa sang Uchiha percayai.

Sasuke menatap Tsubaki dingin, "Aku peringatkan kau, jangan ikut campur urusanku. Aku sudah muak dengan sikapmu" ancam Sasuke.

Tsubaki menunduk, tak berani melihat wajah pemuda itu, "Sasuke-san, a-aku hanya.." kata gadis itu masih terbata-bata.

"Pergi" Satu kata dari Sasuke membuat Tsubaki merasa sangat malu. Ia masih menunduk. Matannya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Tsubaki segera berlari dengan berat hati. Ia tidak menyangka akan dibenci oleh orang yang ia sukai seperti itu. Ia tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan Haruno Sakura ataupun Yamanaka Ino seumur hidupnya.

"Wah.. wah.. wah. Kau menakutkan, Sasuke.." Seorang pemuda menggenakan serangam sekolah KAA dengan mata biru dan rambut pirang berdiri dibawah tangga sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Naruto.."

 **To Be Continued..**

…

 **OMAKE**

"Ino, aku tunggu aku ambil tasku dulu." Kata Sakura pada sahabatnya setelah mereka sampai di depan kelas Sakura.

Sakura mendekati mejanya yang terletak dekat jendela, ia melihat tas sekolah dan case biolanya duduk manis di mejanya, disebelahnya ada tas kertas kecil berwarna biru tua. Dia kemudian mengambil tas kecil itu dan membuka isinya. Ternyata didalamnya terdapat dompet _pink_ miliknya dan sebuah dus berwarna coklat?

'Ini-?' Gadis itu kaget ketika melihat isi dus yang dipegangnya.

Ia tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun.." katanya sambil memegang bungkusan senar biola yang ada ditangannya.

* * *

 **Note :**

Flutist – Pemain _flute_ (seruling)

Fermata – Jeda namun lamanya tidak terikat ketukan.

A due - Dua instrumen dimainkan bersama setelah satu instrumen tunggal selesai (pada saat Duet)

* * *

 **Author note:**

Hallo minna-san!

Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga.. Terima kasih untuk saran, kritik, dan semangat dari teman-teman yang sudah me- _review_ chapter sebelumnya.

Disini adegan Sasusaku-nya emang gak terlalu banyak, karena aku mau menampilkan cerita persahabatan 'dadakan' Ino-saku yang dalem banget.. haha karena akhir-akhir ini author lagi kangen-kangennya sama sahabat-sahabat author yang lagi LDR (malah jadi curhat..haha). Author menyertakan bonus chap sebagai permintaan maaf karena adegan Sasusakunya minim buat pencinta Sasusaku (Author merasa gak puas kalo gak dimunculin hehe..).

Balik lagi ke ceritanya, gimana menurut kalian? Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya? Kira-kira Sasuke dapet alat musik apa? Siapakah Naruto itu? Next, akan ada banyak karakter baru lho. Siapa? Silahkan berspekulasi hoho.. (Author seneng banget buat orang penasaran). Terakhir, semoga kalian suka ceritanya ya.. ^^


End file.
